


The Person Behind the Trigger

by orphan_account



Series: TH Frustration Prompts Fill [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Background checks for flatmates should really be considered, Demi-Pansexuality, F/M, Gen, Grey!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's flatmate turned best female friend turned lover turns out to be the daughter of a high ranking mobster and a mobster herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Person Behind the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt:
> 
> OC is the daughter to a Mobster and Actor!Tom takes an interest in her, but didn't ealize who she was until he witnessed the OC assassinating someone.

There were somethings about his flatmate that Tom knew.

First that she is female

Second she works for the embassy

Third she's single and

Fourth he would like to take her out for dinner.

 

And he would very much like to be in a romatic relationship with said flatmate turned best female friend, so he did what was the logical step, courtship and respecting her culture he made sure to ask permission from Quen's family (which consisted of her mother, father, sister and four male cousins that she fondly calls big brothers) and was granted permission. Quen was just honestly surprised and amused with what he did.

 

They took it slowly, Quen's inexperience with actual relationships and the fact that Quen apparently uses their relationship as a reference for her stories.

'it was cute' he thought and mentioned it to Quen who was usually so composed that seeing his (HIS!) girlfriend blush made him blush too and kiss her forehead and hug her tight, she was precious like that, which was rather awkward considering Quen ended just about his crotch and she did not hesitate to point out. Tom being the gentleman that he is apologized and held her away, blushing furiously and moreso upon realizing he had a hard-on which Quen most assuredly felt when it surely touched the base of her throat.

 

"Well, the height difference is perfect for me for giving you a inconspicious fellatio" Quen commented nonchalantly as she pressed the tip of her finger to Tom's amazingly hard dick.

 

"How is it that you can be utterly vulgar and still be utterly innocent when it comes to lewd jokes?" Tom groans because Quen has not stop her ministrations.

 

"Bibliophile?" Quen offers and grins just as she pushed her fingertip to Tom's dick and was surprised by the precum.

 

"Oh" was all she said before apologizing and offering to help him out and somehow that lead to Tom teaching her how to give a handjob and other stuff, Quen only knew through gay porn.

 

Of course despite the sudden addition of not-quite sex in their relationship nothing fundamentally change, just that Quen had taken up in asking him for certain facts of whether it was actually possible to do certain positions due to his experience and it was cute and endearing how Quen was bluntly honest with her questions, even at his expense. And of course when he had asked this Quen's answer flabbergasted him.

 

"Oh, that...my sex talk came from my first gay porn though actual knowedlge came at an early age though" Quen answered nonchalantly and Tom thought for a moment that Quen had been assaulted when she was a child.

 

"Watching news and reading enyclopedias gave me the pieces I needed" She continued as she took a huge bite from her burger and after a few chews swallows it, Tom was still processing the information, "and being smarter than the rest of my age group helped too" she said and took a satisfying sip from her shake. Of course this is when Tom realizes how beautiful and seductive his lover was, wearing a huge oversize shirt that was almost threadbare that gave him a view of her breasts and more skin and how she was sitting across him directly,legs slightly parted that showed her frilly knickers, it was the one that she bought online that had a slit beneath it.

 

"Tom?"

 

"Yes?" his mouth was dry and it was very disrespectful of him but he can't find his self control so he just closes his eyes to shutoff the very arousing sight of his lover.

 

He does not see Quen's amused gaze though he did hear her chuckle.

 

"Are you alright?" she teases him.

 

"Iwouldverymuchliketotakeyoutobedifyouarefinewithit" he blurts out and for a moment he thinks he hears Quen mention how consent was lovely.

 

He opens his eyes upon seeing Quen get up and walk over to his room in their flat and give him the look that never failed to aroused him. Of course knowing that he was Quen's first made him determined to give her the best, so he was gentle and everybit the considerate lover at the sametime giving the touch of roughness she wanted. Vocally made known when Quen gave him permission to place his fingers inside her when Quen had asked for his skills in the acting to enact a scene for her story. Of course that was the time they almost did it there, in his dressing room.

 

Where he was already inserting the fourth finger, with Quen's labored breaths and popped shirt that showed her huge breasts hanging out lewdly from her pastel colored bra, They were kissing heatedly and Quen's artists fingers unbuckled his trousers just as he pulled down her knickers a knock interrupted them and he was very very glad he was a skilled actor that he was able to maintain the illusion nothing R18 was happening in the dressing room even though it was the very opposite.

 

"better fix yourself" Quen says nonchalantly though her face was very flushed and she was hornier than usual.

 

"Or we could-"

 

"Your dick is already softening, and even though it is huge and long, I'm pretty sure a soft dick entering my vagina would not bring either of us to an orgasm" She retors before Tom could end his sentence. He gives her a smile and helps her compose herself before running off to stage after kissing her thorougly. And until now they never had that much of an opportunity.

 

Now that Quen has given him, her consent to actually have sex, here in his flat, he feels nervous and happy. It must be pretty ridiculous for a guy from society's point of view to think of this peculiar and unique girl he's currently in a relationship with to be his "soul mate" but Quen completes him in a way that John Watson completes Sherlock Holmes. And Quen is his Sherlock Holmes.

 

Of course their relationship was still young, Quen was 5 years younger than him and she was still a young adult but despite what people seemed to think, despite Quen's sometimes risque style of clothing she was far from the cheating type. And Quen herself did not hesitate to say and prove that everything she wore was for herself and herself alone. Rarely did Quen dress up for him, despite what people seemed to think. Quen loved herself far more than he does and he's fine with it. It was one of the reasons why he liked her in the first place. So he really found no reason to worry when one of his friends spotted Quen leaving a club with a guy, Quen has male friends and the majority of them were gay for each other, so he just gave a nod and left it at that.

 

The second time someone saw Quen left a hotel with a woman in her arm, he did the same. He knew and everyone who knew Quen eventually learned of her demi-pansexuality and he knew that Quen was more affectionate with her female friends than male ones, shown  and constantly proved with her always hugging her female secretary affectionately. And despite those seemingly not innocent gestures, Quen disliked cheating in relationships, she was the one who said that their relationship must be built with truths or half-truths to work along with trust and he gave that to her and vice versa.

 

But once the seed of doubt has been place it was nearly impossible to quel unless proven otherwise.

 

Quen has been arriving home later than usual and he was worried not about Quen cheating on him with someone, but Quen getting mugged or worse killed in the dark streets of London. There had been news of serial killings rampant in London, particularly where Quen was working and he worries for her knowing how Quen would sometimes walk all the way from the bus station and to their flat which was quite far. And it was really the only reason why he texted her that he was dropping by to pick her up and go home with her.

 

He wasn't expecting to see Quen enter a dark alley, clothes different from the ones she wore this morning. He smiled and decided to catch up to her. It was already late at night and this thing was really romantic so Quen might be amiable with a little PDA. He was not expecting to see his lover shoot a man in point blank range. And it seemed from how Quen turned abruptly after firing, she was also not expecting him to see that.

 

"Q-Quen?!" He says her name nervously trying to make something logical from this currently illogical scene.

 

Quen looked annoyed and 'tched' before lunging at her former lover and knocking him unconscious. Tom grunted in pain and the last image he saw was the blurry image of Quen who looked sad. He lost consciousness before he could reach out to her. When he woke up, he was lying in back in their flat and Quen was wearing the same clothes she did from shooting the man. But instead of being greeted warmly Quen was colder than before, her eyes were even sharper completely different from whenever they would have little disputes.

 

"You saw the whole thing then?" She asked and Tom just gave her a nod since he was still disoriented at the same time still unbelieving of what just happened.

 

"Then surely you have questions" she states and waits for him to start asking. There were dozens of questions Tom wanted to ask and should ask but instead he asks for two things and both of it really has almost nothing to do with what just happened.

 

"Can I have something for my nausea?" He asks gently and then followed by "Are we still together?".

 

Judging from Quen's tilt of her head it was far from what she was expecting, she was expecting Tom to be freaking out, not acting like docile house pet, he was supposed to be in hysterics after seeing his lover just kill someone in cold blood, the very lover who knocked him unconscious. Not like this where he was still looking at her lovingly as if killing someone was not against his almost altruistic morals. She had no choice but to chose strategic retreat, get the medicine and water for Tom.

 

Her mind was still working out how things would end with Tom that she had not notice him thread through the flat and to her sofly, carrying the blanket like child. He was amused how she had not sensed him but glad for it. Especially since Quen had jolted when he enveloped his arms around her from the back, pressing close to her and hugging her in a warm embrace while leaning his cheek on her head.

 

The height difference between them lessened with Quen's 5 inch wedge boots.

 

"Will you tell me all about it with tea?" Tom asked her softly and sincerely, his kindness and utter belief that there was good in everyone made her cynical and misanthropic views soften its sharpness. It also reminded her, one of his traits that made him attractive to her, with Tom's understanding came his level headedness. It worked well with her constant mind over matter self, her self that never allowed herself to simply feel except in the privacy of their bedroom. Other than that she always calculated things. And Tom didn't mind, he respected it and knew she was not the type to demand his attention nor give him hers everyday. Tom understood that there were days when Quen didn't want a cuddle from him or a kiss, times when she only wanted sexual gratification or she only wanted to be alone.

 

He didn't take it as a sign of losing interest, he knew that she had her black moods and waited for her to resurface from it. She was happy with him, Tom didn't ask her for more than she could give and she did the same for him.

 

But seeing this, how he was not judging her made her swell with emotions and for the first time in 20 years, Quen allowed someone to see her tears. Tom did nothing and merely waited for her to calm down.

 

"Sometimes its fine to cry" Tom says and turns her around to face him and she sees how full of love and understanding Tom is and how utterly sincere it was "I don't condone killing and I'm not saying I'm going to make an exception for you...until you tell me the reason behind it and I'll decide from there". She nods mutely and hugs him back, tight with her small delicate and calloused hands clenching the back of his shirt.

 

Quen tells him the hidden truth, how she was the heir to the family business of her mother while her older and estranged sister was the one who inherited her father's family business whose base of operations was in southeast asia. She tells him how the recent killings were here doing, eliminating those who ruin the name of her Famiglia and how she was issuing a nationwide and world wide cleansing of her Famiglia, tells him the horrible and abhorrent deeds those she have killed had done. And maybe along the way she told him bits and pieces of how utterly dark and morbid her psyche was, that her cynic views and misanthropy orignated from this.

 

And maybe somewhere along the way Tom understood that Quen was far from innocent that she had red on her ledger but he also knew she knew this and accepted the responsibility that falls in her shoulder. He admires how she moves onward despite the heavy burdens and loves her more for her courage to not stop moving forward. So he knows how true it was when he says it the first time.

 

and she knows this too when her eyes widen and water more but she doesn't leap to him. She doesn't allow herself to act emotionally, her sobbing was enough. But she knew that he knew how true it was as well when she says it.

 

"I love you".

 


End file.
